In A Flash
by TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: A series of Flash one-shots that may become stories one day. I will be adding to this list as I come up with new ideas, but if you have any prompts, please leave them for me and I'll see what I can write.
1. Enter Zoom

**Chapter One: Enter Zoom**

Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry watched Barry face off Zoom on the camera feed.

"Why's he running away?" Harry demanded.

"He not," Cisco whispered. "He's not scared. Oohh! He's gunna thunderbolt him!" Cisco yelled in excitement.

"What?"

"Jay taught him how to throw lightning," Caitlin explained.

Barry lapped the S.T.A.R. Labs building one more time before throwing lightning at Zoom's unmoving form. Zoom snatched the bolt out of the air and hurtled it back towards Barry. It struck Barry and threw him back into the wall.

"Did you guys see that?" Barry murmured as he moved to get up.

"See him catch a bolt of lightning with his demonic claws?" Cisco asked, panic rising in his voice. "Yeah, saw that."

"Jay was right," Caitlin said. "He cannot do this alone."

"He's not alone," Harry said, walking out of the lab with a gun.

"Run, Barry," Caitlin told Barry over the com unit.

Barry pulled a syringe out of his calf pocket. "No. I'm going to see if Well's speed dampening serum works. What do you want from me?" he called to Zoom.

"Everything," Zoom growled, blue lightning dancing around him.

"You wanna be me?" Barry asked. "Is that it? You wanna be a hero?" he added sarcastically.

"Heroes die," Zoom responded.

Barry eyed Zoom challengingly. "Well, only if you can catch them." He took off running with Zoom on his tail as Harry exited the building.

"How is Barry going to match Zoom's speed?" Caitlin asked Cisco.

Cisco looked at the screen. "Genius. He's not going to match it. He's going to take it out of the equation all together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Terminal velocity," Cisco said. "The highest velocity attained by a falling object."

"Falling through the air?"

"Yeah, freefall fight." Cisco's face reflected pure awe. "Their drag force equals the downward force of gravity making the net force zero making-"

"Equal velocities!" Caitlin finished. "That is genius."

Outside, Barry and Zoom had begun their freefall fight. Once they hit the ground, Zoom pinned Barry against the ground. He pulled Barry to his feet and the two engaged in another fight. Zoom gained the upper hand, Barry hardly got a punch in.

Finally there was a snapping sound, and Barry groaned, falling to the ground. His back was broken.

Harry fired at Zoom, but Zoom was able to catch the projectile.

"Never forget," Zoom said to Harry. "I am the fastest man alive." He plunged the speed dampening serum into Barry.

"He's killing him!" Caitlin cried.

"You're next," Zoom growled to Harry. He grabbed Barry and sped off through Central City.

The first stop was Picture News. He held Barry's limp body next to him.

"Look," Zoom ordered them. "That's your hero." He lifted Barry into the air. "This man is no god. He is nothing."

Zoom ran off with Barry again. He brought the red speedster to the balcony in the CCPD building.

"The days of the Flash protecting your city are over," Zoom announced.

"Hold your fire!" Joe yelled at the officers holding their guns to Zoom.

"Put him down!" Patty ordered, holding her gun steadily trained on Zoom.

Zoom ignored her. "Now what will you do without your precious hero?"

"Shoot that thing now!" Singh yelled.

As the bullets rained on Zoom, his arm moved in a flash of blue lightning. When the firing stopped, Zoom opened his hand and let the bullets drop to the floor.

"Nice try," he said. "Harrison Wells put his faith in your hero too. He was wrong. Good bye, Flash. You too weren't fast enough."

Barry groaned. "I don't think so," he managed. A syringe glinted in his hand before he stabbed it into Zoom's arm.

Zoom roared and tossed Barry over the ledge then took off.

Joe ran over to Barry as soon as he hit the floor.

"Flash!" Joe yelled.

"Joe?" Barry asked weakly.

Joe opened his phone and dialed S.T.A.R. Labs. "Caitlin! He's here! Zoom left him at CCPD."

"On our way," Caitlin said, already running for a S.T.A.R. Labs van.

"Caitlin and Cisco are on their way," Joe reassured Barry. "Keep breathing, Bar."

"What's going on?" Singh asked, making his way over to Joe and Barry. His eyes widened. "Flash. Joe, we need to call an ambulance."

Joe shook his head. "No, no. I've called his team. They're on their way."

"Joe!"

Joe looked up. "Caitlin! Cisco!"

Caitlin and Cisco came running over pulling a gurney and medical tools. Caitlin grabbed the neck brace.

"Uh uh," Cisco said stopping her. He pointed to Barry. "We gotta get the glass and shrapnel out before he heals over." He opened Caitlin's med kit and tossed her a scalpel and tweezers.

"Whoah whoah whoah," Joe said holding up his hands.

"Joe, he will heal over anything trapped in his body," Caitlin said desperately. "I will have to cut him open and that will hurt worse."

"Joe," Cisco said seriously.

Joe's hands fell to his sides and he backed off.

"Cisco, get the breathing mask," Caitlin ordered. She sat next to Barry, scalpel in hand. "Sorry," she said before cutting into his skin.

"Give her some space!" Singh yelled at the officers crowding the superhero and doctor. "Back off!"

Cisco came back with the mask and strapped it to Barry's face. He checked the monitor. "Uh, Caitlin? I think the mask is in the way of the...mask."

Caitlin dropped a piece of glass onto the ground. She crawled over to Barry's head.

"Joe, please get them to leave," Caitlin said. She placed her hands over Barry's mask. "I have to remove his mask. Bar- The Flash wouldn't want his identity revealed. Not like this."

"Caitlin we have to get this mask off now!" Cisco exclaimed, pointing to the dropping vitals. He glanced back at Joe who was still frozen in place. He yelled in frustration and ripped the mask off.

"Cisco," Caitlin whispered.

"I'm not going to let him die, Caitlin," Cisco said firmly. He glanced at the monitor. "He's breathing. Quick, get the glass out."

Caitlin slid back down to Barry's torso and resumed pulling pieces of glass out of Barry's chest.

"Knife," she said to Cisco, holding out a hand. She cut out a square in Barry's suit. "Cisco, see that needle? It's a sedative. If his screams I need you to inject it." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure how long it will last with his metabolism."

Cisco picked up the needle and nodded. "Got it."

Caitlin took a deep breath before placing the knife to the slowly closing wound in Barry's side. She pressed down and cut into his skin.

Barry let out a muffled yell. Cisco stuck the needle into Barry's neck.

Singh had been pushing the officers away in respect for the Flash's identity, but at the sound of Barry's yell, Singh turned his head.

"Oh my god," he whispered as his eyes connected with the pained eyes of his youngest CSI. "Barry?"

"Got it," Caitlin said, pulling out the last glass piece. She strapped the neck brace onto Barry's neck and with the help of Cisco, Barry was set on top of the gurney. Caitlin pulled a blanket over Barry's face and she wheeled Barry into the elevator.

"Come on," Cisco said, pulling Joe after them.

* * *

"Well, you've never broken your back before," Caitlin said to Barry. "The rest of you is completely healed. Back pains and discomforts while standing are a small price to pay. Most people who break their backs end up permanently paralyzed."

Barry rubbed his back. "Yeah. Look, I need to go. Joe said I was sick with the flu. It's been five days since Zoom. Three since I woke up."

"One and a half since TOTAL PARALYSIS wore off," Cisco sarcastically.

"It's too long to be out with the flu," Barry defended. "Look, I feel great. If anything changes, I'll call you guys." He stood up and started walking to the door. A barely noticeable limp in his step.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," Barry told Joe in the elevator.

Joe nodded. "Bar, are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"I'm fine, Joe. Seriously," Barry grinned. "I got a few reports to work on anyway. I'll be sitting down, taking it easy."

The doors opened to show Singh and a few other officers.

"Detective West," Singh greeted. His eyebrows rose. "Allen. Welcome back."

"Problem, Captain?" Joe asked.

Singh stared at Barry before looking at Joe. "No. Since you're here though, there's a body and if you're feeling up to it, Allen, I need you to look at it."

* * *

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Singh led Joe and Barry to the body.

Barry inhaled upon seeing it. There was no sign of anything to cause the man's death. The only thing he saw was a dried patch of blood directly over the man's heart.

"First responder checked the area for blood spatters or any bullets," Singh explained. "We had someone question the buildings' securities and reviewed the footage. It wasn't a suicide. It's like he just appeared here."

"He probably did," Barry said grimly. "Zoom killed him. I bet if you check the footage and slow it down you'll see Zoom."

* * *

"Here's the report, Captain," Barry said, limping into Singh's office.

Singh closed the door. "Have a seat, Barry."

Barry swallowed, but sat in a surprisingly comfortably chair. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Singh answered. He looked at Barry. "Please tell me, Mr. Allen. Why are you able to walk? I was under the impression that breaking of backs results in paralysis."

The blood drained from Barry's face. "Excuse me?"

"Five nights ago Zoom dangled the Flash in the precinct," Singh continued. "His back was broken and there were glass shards everywhere in him. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, two of your friends, rushed him to S.T.A.R. Labs. Joe also immediately called them. This leads me to believe that someone all three of the aforementioned know is the Flash. You, Barry."

"I can explain," Barry began.

Singh held up a hand. "I don't need an explanation, Barry. I saw your face under that mask. I do want to know why you are here limping around instead of resting?"

"I heal fast," Barry found himself saying. "Really fast metabolism and healing."

Singh sighed. "Just go home and get some rest, Allen. The world needs the Flash. We can't have him overworking himself."

* * *

 **A/N: I love Singh finds out stories so here is the first one I have ever written. I think I could be better and with the AU of the whole story, it has the potential to become a story, but for now it is by a one-shot. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Just A Dream

**Chapter Two: Just A Dream**

 _THE FLASH MISSING - PRESUMED DEAD!_

 _Last night Central City's scarlet speedster faced off against Savitar. Savitar had Iris West held captive. While Flash and his team attempted to save the young woman, Vibe was able to get Miss West to safety before rejoining the battle. Savitar eventually stabbed the Flash and ran off._

 _Notorious Killer Frost who is believed to be working with Savitar was not present for the confrontation and eludes capture at the present moment. Despite being told by breach creating metahuman, Vibe, that Killer Frost was manipulated by Savitar and is no longer a threat, CCPD cautions and warns against engaging this meta._

* * *

"This morning shards of metal were found scattered across the city," Linda Park said on the news. "The metahuman vigilantes known as the group called Team Flash have confirmed these pieces to belong to Savitar. They are currently investigating the whereabouts of Savitar to determine if the Flash was successful in defeating the evil speedster."

* * *

"There is still no sign of Savitar or the Flash," Rafael Murray said on the news. "Meanwhile a search for missing persons is being conducted. Reports of missing loved ones are pouring in and we can only assume they are casualties of the battle between the Flash and Savitar."

* * *

"Barry Allen, CSI for the CCPD still remains missing. If anyone has seen him, the Police Department would be glad for any information to recover their missing member as well as fiance Iris West who has not given up the search for him."

* * *

"Oliver Queen will be arriving in Central City later today…"

* * *

"This just in, the Flash's body has been recovered. For respect of the masked man's privacy as requested by his team, the Flash will remain a masked hero. His team is holding a closed casket funeral for the Scarlet Speedster."

* * *

"Team Flash is releasing video footage from the deceased Flash…"

* * *

"If you're watching this video, that means I lost the battle with Savitar, but I saved the most important person in the world. I have to ask you to believe in the impossible. Most of you know me as the Flash, but for others my name was Barry Allen…"

* * *

To an outsider, the scene before them would look like the president's funeral. For anyone who lived in Central City, it was different.

The officers of Central City Police Department provided an escort march. There was a noticeable hole where one of their own should have stood. In the middle of the CCPD escort, eight figures carried a scarlet stained wooden casket with a yellow lightning bolt on the lid.

On one side, the Green Arrow, Vibe, Supergirl, and Firestorm. On the other, Killer Frost, Flash from Earth-3, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick.

A black car drove behind the procession slowly. When they reached the church, the car parked and a dark skinned woman in a white dress got out of the driver's seat. She pulled the veil in her hair over her face as the cameras clicked away.

A man, her father, extended his arm to her and she gladly took it, ignoring the red eyes she was sure were visible on her too.

As they walked into the church, the military band played music. She and her father made their way to the front of the church and settled next to Vibe.

The preacher stood at the front. "Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. For a great man has fallen. A hero, a brother, a protector, a friend. We lost two men with his death. Barry Allen and the Flash."

One by one, the superheroes stood up and went to the casket. Each took their turn to pause and place a hand on the casket lid. The Green Arrow, Kid Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost, and Firestorm seemed to pause the longest.

Everyone in the church rose to sing the saddest song the woman in the white dress had ever heard. She lead the way out of the church followed by the casket with the pallbearers and towards the cemetery.

When they arrived, Supergirl lifted the casket and gently lowered it to the ground. She turned to hug the woman tightly and held her as the military band began to play more music and a military officer approached the woman with a folded American flag. He saluted her after she took the flag from him.

The woman gasped and held the flag tight to her chest. Supergirl didn't relinquish her hold as the tears began falling from the woman's eyes.

The twenty one gun salute rang out. The woman cried out and felt her knees collapse. Supergirl was the only thing holding her up.

"Baby," her father said softly, reaching for her.

Supergirl transferred the woman into her father's arms.

One by one, the citizens of Central City left the cemetery until only the superheroes were left.

The White Canary approached the woman. "I know we weren't all very close to Barry, but he was one of the most amazing people I ever met. If you ever need anything, give us a call, Iris." She gestured to the rest of the Legends. "Stein and Jax are staying behind for a while, but the rest of us have to go. Evil stops for no one. Not even Barry," she finished sadly. Laurel squeezed Iris's arm. "I mean it, Iris. Call us."

The Legends left after a few final goodbyes to Barry.

Vibe opened a breach. "We're sharing embarrassing Barry stories if you want to tag along," Cisco offered to Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Kara, and Alex.

Kara gave Cisco a watery smile. "That sounds perfect," she whispered.

Killer Frost melted back into Caitlin Snow who knelt at the hole in the ground to say goodbye to Barry. When she was done, she followed the others through the breach.

"Goodbye, BA," HR said, looking down into the hole at Barry's casket.

"Cisco, will you give us a minute?" Iris said, kneeling in the dirt. She rested the flag on her dress.

"Course," Cisco responded. He handed her a breach maker. "Come as soon as you're ready." He left through the breach.

Iris inhaled a shaky breath. "Well, Barry, I thought it was supposed to be the other way. Savitar was suppose to kill me, but instead, he killed you." She blinked back tears. "I had come to terms with my own death, but I never considered your death!" She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I wanted to have forever with you, Barry! Now… now I don't get that." She started sobbing. After a minute, Iris calmed down. "I just want this to be a dream, Barry. A really bad dream and you'll be there to comfort me when I wake up." She stood up, flag in hand. "I love you so much, Barry, and I am so proud of you."

Iris opened the breach and marched through.

* * *

"All my career as the Flash I have protected my identity, but when I die, I want to let everyone know that a normal, average person can become something great. They can become a hero." Barry smiled into the camera. An alert went off. His face drained of color. "If you see this video, I'm about to save the love of my life and trade my life for hers. I have to go now and I hope my team will find this and show you."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, songfic of Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.**

 **Let me clear up something that is bothering me. I mean no disrespect to military personal. I know this was not the proper order or proper protocol for a military funeral. That was done intentionally because the Flash is NOT an active service soldier nor is he a veteran. Therefore, his "military funeral" will have been run differently.**

 **Traditionally, "The flag-draped casket arrives at the cemetery by hearse or horse-drawn caisson. A six-man honor guard carries the casket to the grave site. The chaplain or pastor (if applicable) reads a committal service. The honor guard lifts and holds the American flag taut over the casket. The seven-person firing party fires three volleys. A spent shell may be picked up and later tucked into the folded memorial flag. A bugler sounds "Taps." The honor guard ceremonially folds the American flag. The highest ranking officer presents the folded flag to the family with a brief statement of gratitude and a salute." According to funeral wise.**

 **For Barry, I gave him the metas or superheroes that were the most important to him and the ones closest to Barry, therefore, not a six-man honor guard because I picked eight. The casket was not covered in the flag because Barry is not a member of the military. The twenty one gun salute I left because I felt that military or not, the Flash deserved an honorable send off and it was mentioned in the song. The already folded flag was presented for basically the same reasons as the gun salute. Plus both are typically what one thinks of when thinking of military funerals.**

 **I would also like to add that I deeply respect all the individuals that bravely serve their country (no matter the country you serve) because everyday they risk their lives for the protection of their respective country. As an American myself, I feel incredible lucky to live in a country where I know there are men and women fighting for my freedom and life as I know it. They are real life heroes and I hope this story does their fallen some semblance of justice.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
